


Night Terrors

by mXrtis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-shit why didn't you talk to me or something..." Gansey has tears running down his cheeks. You lie on a hospital bed like a body at a wake.</p><p>"Gansey, I--" Your words catch in your throat, stuck behind stitches in your lips, a needle threaded carefully with lies, "Gansey..."<br/>---<br/>Takes place before the books, after Ronan was almost killed by the night terrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

"S-shit why didn't you talk to me or something..." Gansey has tears running down his cheeks. You lie on a hospital bed like a body at a wake.

"Gansey, I--" Your words catch in your throat, stuck behind stitches in your lips, a needle threaded carefully with lies, "Gansey..."

"Ronan, please..." Footsteps outside the door cause him to trail off, wipe his eyes on the back of his hand, sit up straight. The footsteps pass and he grips your hands in his.

"Don't you fucking ever do something like that again." Gansey whispers it under his breath like a prayer.

Adam stares at you from across the room, hesitantly, like an outsider, but also with the look of someone who knows. Knows what? You aren’t sure. But his eyes are dark and severe.

The night terrors were normal, death was normal, carrying things over was normal, but never wounds. Never like this. A stone of fear forms in your stomach, weighing you down. This meant you could die. The night terrors could kill you and everyone you love would never know what had happened to you. Images flash in your vision, Gansey coming into your room and finding a mangled corpse,

_(adam adam ADAM PICK UP THE PHONE. SHIT ADAM IT’S RONAN.)_

a night terror coming back with you and ripping Gansey apart,

_(limb by limb and he’s sobbing, he’s sobbing like he is now, he’s screaming and it keeps tearing into him and it’s all your fault you’re a fucking monster you did this you killed him you killed him you killed him you killed him YOU KILLED HIM)_

dragging yourself away from a black mass toying with you like a cat,

 _(fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCK shit is that bone fuck i’m bleeding fuck_ _pleasepleasepleasepleaseletmediealreadypleasepleaseithurtsitfuckinghurts)_

and you feel like you’re going to vomit. But you do what you always do: grit your teeth and give a slight smile.

“Gansey, Parrish, seeing as I’m tied up at the moment,” you laugh, it cuts the inside of your throat like razor blades, Gansey frowns, “fuck with Whelk on my behalf at school tomorrow.” Gansey squeezes your hand again, then stands up straight, puts on his mask, and walks over to the doorway. He pauses by Adam and wraps one arm over his shoulder, guides him out of the room.

They come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. Declan never shows up; Matthew does. He brings flowers and food and sits on the end of your bed without saying anything.


End file.
